It is known in the art relating to fuel injection systems to provide controlled fuel pressure to one or more fuel rails for delivering fuel to individual fuel injectors mounted to separate cylinder inlet passages of an automotive vehicle engine. It is also known to provide one or more fuel injectors connected at a central location to individual flexible fuel tubes for delivering metered fuel to individual spray nozzles feeding separate engine cylinder inlet passages. Fuel rail systems require relatively specific designs for each differing engine application and are subject to differences in fuel flow to the various injectors. Central injection systems generally require fuel tubes to be of equal length in order to maintain equal pressure drop and fuel flow conditions in the cylinders.